


Silver dust

by Miss Red (CarolAndNella)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/Miss%20Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Synopsis:</b> A romantic and humorous tale of two enemies, forced to rely on one another as the sun sets beneath the star splattered hillside. In the midst of love and loss, this romantic drama is a riveting journey where Kaname learns how to tame the monster inside Zero, while Zero learns to see the human in Kaname's malevolent eyes.</p><p><b>Rating And Warnings:</b> Contains graphic scenes of vampires feeding on blood. Mildly alternate-universe and mildly out of character. An older work. Has some inconsistencies and grammatical and spelling flaws. Focuses on some drama, mild humor and relationships. An erotic scene doesn't spring up until the end.</p><p><b>Notes:</b> Finished, but available for re-working when I find the time. Activities and discuss topics inside. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vampire's Lair

_Dusk made the silver dust in the hallway glitter scarlet,_  
 _As if shattered rubies had been thrown into the air._

Zero's throat burned with thirst, his tongue dry and his breath rattling in his chest. Kaname hovered around him like a worried nurse maid, his harsh, too-sweet, too-pretty stench hanging heavily in the air like lysol spray. He had neatly groomed, dark brown hair, bright red eyes trailing over Zero thoughtfully. He was still in his school uniform. Zero blew out his silver-ish white hair from his face, quivering as a hungry spasm rippled through his torso. He felt his back prickle, feeling exposed under the Pureblood's gaze. He was topless, having stumbled out of the bathroom a heart beat earlier, failing to bathe properly. At least he had his blasted pants on. He hated feeling vulnerable.  
Growling with fury, Zero rounded on Kaname, swiping out with a clawed hand. Kaname darted back, retreating while running a hand through his hair.  
"I just want to help." Kaname murmured, his bright eyes shiny with concern.

Zero curled his lip, anger boiling up in his chest.  
"Don't." Zero huffed through gritted teeth, "I can manage on my own."  
A spasm rippled through Zero's abdomen, a hungry chasm yawning in his stomach. Zero turned away with a grimace, clutching his mid-section.

He had tried to abstain from his vampire instincts for some time now. Usually, he did pretty good, with the supplements and what have you. But it had been harder this time, over working his shifts and forgetting to take his daily dose. It taken a toll on him, so much so that he felt dizzy with nutrition deprivation. He had angrily nipped at his fingers, letting the coppery tang of his own blood soothe his dry tongue. He had nearly gotten himself upset over the prospect, forcing down the emotion that choked his throat.  
Kaname had heard him, coaxing him out of the bathing room. Kaname had herded him to the Night wing of the school, with Zero too famished to protest. Only now, once his pride finally kicked in, did Zero finally manage to regain his dignity.

Zero was dully aware of Kaname cautiously getting closer again, making his neck prickle with frustration. Kaname's fingertips felt like flame licking at Zero's neck as Kaname gingerly traced the line of his spine, whispering down the curve of his back. Kaname prowled around him, reaching down to grip Zero's chin. Kaname studied his face, glancing down at Zero's bruised and bitten fingers.

Zero held his gaze unblinkingly, clenching his teeth together.  
"Your eyes are so filmy." Kaname commented. "How is your heart rate?" Kaname didn't wait for an answer, dipping in with his eyes half closing as he ran his chin along Zero's jaw. Kaname's eyelashes tickled Zero's cheek. Zero caught a brief glimpse of Kaname's blood stream, branching out in a tantalizing glow,  
all in a single heart beat.

But Zero abstained, stiffly drawing away from Kaname's warmth.  
"Pervert." Zero muttered. Kaname chuckled, making irritation fizzle up Zero's back.  
"Perhaps, yeah." Kaname agreed. "You're attractive." He gestured vaguely to Zero's neck and chest, "Your heart rate is a little uneven." He reported. "You should really have a proper feeding."  
Zero shook his head, huffing, "Never."  
Even as he spoke the word, another ripple coursed through Zero's torso, making him wince. Kaname wrapped an arm gingerly around Zero's shoulders, drawing him toward his bedroom. "Come," He offered, "Better me than anybody else."

Zero inwardly sagged, defeated. Fine. Whatever. But only because he didn't want to maul any one else. The thick aroma of Kaname's blood, so close, flowing in structured lines through out his body, had started to make Zero's lips tingle with longing, his furious hunger yearning for sustenance. It was driving him nuts. Zero shrugged off Kaname's arm, shouldering away as he fell in step behind him. He glared, not meeting Kaname's gaze as he lead him into his room. Kaname gestured lazily to a massive bed that took up a quarter of the room, murmuring 'sit,' under his breath. Kaname's bedroom was intricately decorated, with lavish furnishings and candle lit chandeliers.  
Zero slunk over to the bed, sinking down mutinously. Kaname stink was every where, laced with traces of Aido, Yuki and other scents of people that must have frequented here.

Kaname hesitated further away, closing the door behind him. Kaname was regarding Zero warily, slinking closer to sit beside Zero.  
Zero didn't take his eyes off him for a second, fitfully wondering if this was a trap.  
Taking a deep, steadying breath, Kaname fell back, lying on the bed with an exposed throat and belly, making his demeanor vulnerable, almost submissive. His eyes were soft, his french manicured fingernails undoing the first few buttons on his top.

Zero's concentration crumbled at the edges, a squirm of awkwardness wriggling up his belly. This was awfully provocative for a feeding.  
"Dirt bag pervert." Zero remarked.  
Kaname laughed, a smile lighting up his face. He looked down, studying his hands, folded across his chest.  
"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." He admitted. He reached out, tugging Zero's sleeve. Reluctantly, Zero hunkered down with him, butterflies beginning to dance in his stomach. He curled close, catching a flash of Kaname's blood stream in his subconscious again.

This was just for a feeding.  
Nothing else.  
Zero flinched as Kaname slid a hand down his side, gripping his hip.  
Even if this _was_ a trap, Zero couldn't really defend himself. Kaname was a Pureblood. No matter how much Zero hated him, on some level, Zero still instinctively had to obey Kaname.  
The arc of Kaname's neck made Zero's mouth water, and he slid up close, rasping his tongue over the skin. He let his lips search Kaname's bloodstream, his mouth tingling at Kaname's warmth. Zero parted his jaws, sinking his teeth in against the side of Kaname's neck, at the base, where it met Kaname's shoulder.

Vile poison flooded Zero's mouth, coating his tongue with molten gold. It was thick and rich, like burning honey, but it stung Zero's throat, leaving a coppery tang on the aftertaste, like whiskey, or rum. Zero's stomach lurched on his first swallow, but he forced himself to continue. Soon, after a few moments, his body relaxed, melting with pleasure as he finally consumed what he had needed for a long time. Meanwhile, Zero was vaguely aware of Kaname adjusting around him, squirming to get comfortable. Zero didn't worry whether or not if he was harming Kaname, slowly letting his mind set falter.  
There wasn't really a good way to justify it in Zero's head. He was still stealing from someone, from a being he hated. It was horrible for Zero to admit that he was giving into the indulgence of vampire lust, every time it happened.  
 _But it felt so good._

Zero cuddled close, a quiet murr of appreciation vibrating from his throat.

* * *

  
_Crave more sexy vampires to read?_  
[Click here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds).  
Otherwise, carry on. This delicious little link will be attached to the end of each chapter.


	2. I wish

Arousal lit up in the base of Kaname's torso, a small seed of attraction blossoming up in Kaname's chest as he felt Zero curl up around him. The gentle rasp of his tongue, the ripple of muscles as he swallowed, Zero's presence made Kaname dizzy with glee.  
He made it a point to stay focused, though. He closed his eyes, letting Zero ravish his neck. Meanwhile, he let his sinful thoughts wander. He could never admit it, but he really liked Zero. How he looked, how he sounded, how he glared at him,  
How he would give up his life to protect Yuki.

He'd fight an entire army single handed for her.  
Zero was powerful.

Kaname felt a twinge of envy, frustration tainting his thoughts. No matter how appealing Zero was, Kaname knew he would never win over Zero. Not fully. That's why Kaname brought Zero in here this evening. He waited silently, letting Zero feed.  
"Undress me."

"Excuse me?" Zero spluttered, looking up swiftly. His lips were moist, his teeth and tongue stained red.  
Kaname chuckled, "I don't want a mess on my shirt." He explained. A dull ache throbbed from where Zero fed from him, but it was ignorable.  
Zero seemed to nod, a hint of relief on his face. He sat half way up, helping Kaname out of his shirt. Kaname caught a glimpse of embarrassment glimmering in Zero's eyes, but it was so brief, Kaname was positive he'd imagined it.

A flicker of anxiety danced in Kaname's chest, feeling naked and exposed. He was starkly aware of Zero's hard gaze, examining him with prying eyes. Zero's hatred for Kaname gave the Pureblood mixed feelings for him.  
Kaname once thought he wasn't thrilled with Zero either. There was a lot he thought didn't like, things that happened that twisted and clawed their relationship.

Only recently did Kaname start to wonder, perhaps it was attraction that feuled his emotions. It turned out to be true.  
Jealous of Yuki's closeness with him, frustrated with Zero's irrational behavior, inwardly unhappy that Zero might never give him a chance,  
only because he was a vampire,

They all played a part in his desire for the young man.  
Zero had nestled back into the curve of Kaname's body, his jaws locked around Kaname's neck.  
Four years from abstinence. How did Zero cope? It was a primal instinct to seek out prey, to hunt and feed. It took a lot of self control to merely snuff those urges out.

Kaname shrank from the idea.  
He remembered the first night Zero fed from him. Held at gun point, fear fluttering in his ribcage as he stared straight ahead, leaning forward as Zero clutched the front of his shirt,  
Kaname was half convinced he would have died, but Zero let him live. Zero had not been gentle. Snarling and growling in fury and raking his nails down Kaname's chest, whenever Kaname had annoyed him.  
The filthy brute wrestled him around his chambers, destroying half his belongings, testing Kaname's patience. Kaname had never liked him back then, not the way he did now.

But that storm has passed. That was a long time ago.  
After most of the events following, and peace finally returned, Kaname offered his services again, earlier that winter. Zero must have planned his hunt badly, having been several weeks with out proper nourishment. It had been easier, the second time around, to feed Zero. Less violent, less agressive.  
Zero never actively sought out Kaname's help, stubbornly keeping to his own resources. He declined Kaname's help where possible, as well. But, if Kaname caught Zero on the right night, he was usually treated with Zero's attention, for at least a little while.

Zero had consumed for several heartbeats, pausing to draw back. His chin dripping, tiny splatters trailing down Kaname's mid section, Zero licked his lips, the glow of hunger dying from his eyes. He wasn't quite looking at Kaname, his gaze distracted.  
"You taste like Yu-" His words clammed up on his tongue, as if he had just realized what he was going to say.  
Kaname's heart fluttered, a twinge of delight swamping the threat of envy. Sure, it was annoying, but flattering at the same time.

Kaname reached his nose out, daring to press his lips against the rise of Zero's cheek. Zero stiffened, regarding Kaname with doubtful, slightly uncertain eyes, but Kaname didn't care.  
The tickle of Zero's breath flooding Kaname's mouth was making Kaname light headed.  
"I wish," Kaname began, but Zero had slid away. Kaname looked up as Zero stood, shuffling uncomfortably as he fished out bandages from his back pocket. He swiped his face clean, tossing Kaname a bundle of wrappings.  
"Just stay away from me next time." Zero muttered, turning away, "And quit looking at me like that."  
He ambled out the door, leaving it ajar. Kaname could just see him stalking down the hall, turning around the corner before he slipped out of view.

Suddenly alone, Kaname pulled himself up into a sitting position, the heaviness of the empty room weighing down on his shoulders like snow.  
"I wish this wasn't so hard." Kaname murmured to the silent air, half to himself. He sighed, wrapping the bandages around his neck, turning to pick up his shirt, pulling it on. It was like that, every feeding. Abruptly ended, as if the intimacy had done nothing to shake Zero's misgivings. Then things just went back to normal, avoiding each other where possible, sneering snide comments to each other when lady luck would cross their paths during the day.

If only it was easier. Maybe they could have been together, the way Kaname wanted it to be.

* * *

  
_More Vampires lurk in my library._  
[Click here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds) to read more.


	3. "Like I'm Naked"

Zero shook his hair out, drawing in a deep breath. He flexed his shoulders, tugging his uniform in place. It was several days after the embarrassing evening with the pervert, during which Zero had made it a point to avoid the vampire wing of the school. It hadn't been a bad week, with a mostly Kaname-free time.  
Zero was up on the roof, watching dawn stretch up past the skyline, listening as birds began to sing. It was refreshingly chill, the air lightly dampened with the promise of rain.  
It was a little troublesome that Zero was able to detect a similiarity in how both Kaname and Yuki tasted, and more worrying still that Zero might be mentally blurring the lines between the two.  
They shared a similar scent, and had the same hair, and the same eyes.  
They were both pretty different, though, Zero reminded himself.

Wait a sec, who cared?  
They were vampires. They were all frick'n vampires.  
Zero tried to remain calm, trying to not let his thoughts wander to the past.

He missed his twin. He missed a lot of things.  
He missed being human.

It seemed like to Zero that if he wasn't steaming angry, he would eventually simmer down into a sulky depression. It was frustrating. The swerve and dip of his emotions, the brief calm that shown fitfully through his life, like splashes of sunlight breaking through the murk of a cloudy day, it was all so tiring. He wondered how much longer he could cope, and briefly worried if he would be able to manage the next time he grew hungry again.  
He drew in a deep breath until his lungs ached, sighing out with a groan. He couldn't stand vampires. They fell back to the primal instincts of the predator, letting sense and reason of humanity crumble like dust, falling from their claw tipped fingers. He detested the vile monster he was forced to become, and hated the creatures that destroyed his family.  
It only took a heart beat to shatter the promises of his human life.

What was the point of having such dangerous creatures roaming around like rats in the school? Living along side fragile young humans? It didn't make sense. It was completely backwards. Deer and wolf certainly didn't neighbor each other in the wild, or cheerfully greet each other at the watering hole.  
Why on earth did philanthropists think that vampires and humans could?

Zero snorted, his lip curling. Most of the vampires around here _must_ see a bunch of walking snacks, just waiting to be tackled down and gobbled up before dinner.  
Footsteps thudding from down in the stair case made Zero whirl around, glaring. The hatch clattered, and vampire scent flooded Zero's senses.  
"Kaname I said I-" Zero paused, glimpsing a flicker of blonde. Aido peered out from the hatch in the roof, pulling himself up onto the gently sloping shingles. He stood, giving the edge of the roof a wary look before turning to Zero.  
"Oh, it's you." Zero muttered.

Aido glanced up, his expression contemptuous. "Kaname-Sama wants you." Aido informed Zero, his voice terse with jealousy. He gave Zero a suspicious look over, folding his arms over his chest. "I can't imagine why."  
"You don't need to know." Zero replied, "Where is he?"  
"In his room." Aido gestured dismissively, rolling his eyes. "It seems odd that he would take an interest in you all of a sudden."

Zero shuffled forward, weaving around Aido and squeezing through the hatch, trotting down the staircase. Aido trailed after him, clearly mistrusting Zero. Zero made his way onward, catching snatches of noise, like vampires yawning and shuffling into pajamas, getting ready to sleep. Meanwhile, the smells of breakfast snaked through the air, drifting down from the Day class area of the school. Eggs and American waffles made Zero's stomach clench, his appetite scuttling away.  
He hadn't really had a taste for human food in ages.

Aido pulled ahead to lead, opening the door to Kaname's dorm room. He gave Zero a dark stare as Zero brushed by, shouldering inside. Kaname looked up from standing near the window, pale morning light falling across his sleek form. "Greetings."  
Zero didn't reply, standing stiffly near the door. Aido squeezed passed him, throwing an obnoxious look over his shoulder as he ambled up to stand beside Kaname's flank.  
"What do you want," Zero demanded briskly.

Kaname chuckled, turning around half way. He lightly grazed his fingertips on Aido's shoulder, leaning in briefly to whisper in his ear. Aido threw him a swift glance, whispering "Are you sure?" a little too loudly. Kaname nodded, making a small shooing motion with a hand. Looking suddenly worried, Aido slunk away, casting uncertain glances back as he retreated. Zero watched him leave, his heart sinking as Aido closed the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Kaname's voice made Zero whirl back around, his neck prickling. Kaname regarded Zero calmly, though a twinkle of mischief danced in Kaname's eyes. "I wanted to check on you."  
"I can take care of myself." Zero scowled, anger racing up his back. He felt uncomfortable under Kaname's stare, nearly certain that Kaname was examining him. Kaname's eyes roamed over Zero for a few heart beats before he finally replied.  
"Oh, I know." He murmured. "I'm just worried."

Zero frowned, ignoring what Kaname was saying. The pervert was still staring at him, flicking down more than once or twice as they spoke. "I said quit looking at me like that," Zero hissed, shrinking back toward the door. Kaname tilted his head, his expression perplexed.  
"Like what?"

"I dunno," Zero snapped in exasperation, "Like I'm naked or something."  
Kaname laughed, amusement shining in his eyes. "I can't help myself."

Zero folded his arms over his chest, parting his jaws in the beginnings of a word. He hesitated, his reply crumbling on his tongue. He could smell a sour tang in the air, tainted and bitter. Zero's gaze traveled from Kaname's eyes to his neck, still bandaged. Dried blotches bled through the gauze, and it looked a little neglected. Zero frowned. "What's wrong with your neck?"  
Kaname looked like he was flattered Zero noticed, a shy expression softening his face. "It's nothing." He replied, "It wasn't cleaned properly. It will heal in time."  
Zero wasn't sure if that was true. From what he understood, at least in the handful of basics that Zero could grasp, a feeding wound healed much faster if it was kept clean from the vampire who had fed from it, if the vampire wanted more from the host, or was merciful to the host.

It also helped dull the pain, or so Zero was told. Not that Zero cared. He would have gladly dumped a bucket full of live lobsters on Kaname, just so that they could prick and pinch him. Kaname had fallen silent, his expression unreadable. Zero shifted uncomfortably under his searching gaze. What did he want him to say? What did Kaname expect from him?

* * *

  
_Vampires don't like lobsters._  
[Click here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds) to hide from the lobsters.


	4. "Better than I thought it would be"

Kaname's heart fluttered, attraction dancing in his belly. Words dried up on his tongue as he gazed thoughtfully at Zero, lost in his deep, purple eyes. A cold, watery light filtered through the window, catching in Zero's short, unkempt, snowy white hair. Zero looked like he had been kissed by winter's lips, his hard, icy stare sharp and burning, like that of a blizzard.  
Kaname shifted, feeling the wound on his neck ache with a dull, throbbing pain beneath the bandages. Kaname couldn't bring himself to ask for Zero's help, apprehension worming under his skin at the thought of Zero's rejection.

"C'mon," Zero mumbled after a moment's pause, "I'll clean it up for you."  
Unable to grope for the right words to respond, Kaname nodded, turning to sit on the edge of his bed. Zero followed him, flanking his side and leaning in close. Kaname studied Zero's face as Zero reached up, undoing the bandages on Kaname's neck.  
"Thank you, Zero." Kaname murmured as Zero leaned in, his breath stirring Kaname's throat. Zero grunted, shrugging.  
"No problem."

Zero's tongue felt cold, moist and refreshing against the over heated pain on Kaname's neck. Kaname leaned into it gratefully, gasping in relief.  
Rasping away the dried blood, Zero cleaned the wound until only a pale pair of pink blemishes were left.

Kaname dipped his head in, seizing his chance. Zero jerked back in alarm, but held still, letting Kaname snatch a couple of brief kisses around the corners of his mouth. Kaname pressed a warm kiss to the shape of Zero's lips, feeling him tense against his side.  
Kaname's chest glowed with happiness, but the feeling of glee was short lived.  
Zero slid away, standing up and stalking to the door. "Right, I'll be going then."

"Thank you." Kaname called after him. Zero glanced over as he shouldered around the door, but didn't reply, leaving the room and keeping the door cracked.  
Kaname fished out new bandages from his pocket, wrapping them around his neck. Kaname stood up, walking toward the window, letting the pieces of a plan plunk together in his head.  
As rain began to patter against the glass, Kaname's fantasies wandered. Kaname studied the droplets as they dripped down in skinny streaks, his breath fogging the glass.

Someone knocked on the door, but Kaname already knew who it was. "I thought I told you to check on Yuki?" Kaname addressed his visitor, not looking up.  
Aido's sweet, cheerful scent filtered into the room, chasing away the last remnants of Zero's presence. Aido shuffled in closer, closing the door behind him and lurking in near Kaname.  
"She is fine, Kaname-Sama." Aido reassured. A flicker of blonde made Kaname drag his eyes away from outside, turning to his lacky.

Aido ducked his head in a courteous bow. "She sends her best wishes." He added.  
Kaname nodded, though he couldn't muster up the interest in order to care.  
"Very good."

"So..." Aido began, "How was the meeting with Zero?" He looked reluctant to ask.  
Kaname shrugged, reaching out to brush back Aido's hair. "Better than I thought it would be."

* * *

  
_Chewing on the pages, skimming through the ink on the paper..._  
[Click here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds) to read more of my stuff.


	5. Awkward Interuptions

Zero folded his arms over his chest, pale morning sunlight falling over his form as he surveyed his handy work. The mid winter sunshine did little to chase away the icy cold, the arc of the sky clear and blue. It was as if time had been frozen over. Zero's breath raked down his throat, and the brittle air clawed his lungs, but he didn't mind. It was a couple days or so after the meeting with Kaname, and Zero had since then abandoned cleaning Kaname's wounds. By the scents and activity humming around the Night side of the class, it appeared to Zero that Aido Hanabusa had taken over that particular duty. From what Zero assumed, Kaname had also taken up an offer Aido must have made, and fed from the blonde lackey.

The school activities were going as planned, with no real interruptions. Zero was helping with a bit of the pre-planning construction for a gaming court. A few of the Day class boys had fallen ill but it wasn't serious, a few of the newer Day class girls were reporting bullying from the older girls, but it was Yuki's job to take care of that. Zero made it a point to not check up on whatever it was the Night Class students were doing, but it sounded like, from some of the rumors that he heard, that a few of the Night class girls were cooperating with some of the Day class boys into coming up with a new sport or something to play in the school.  
Zero didn't particularly care, but took a great interest in helping with setting up how the court should look. He had patrolled nightly as usual, with Yuki, but found no real traces of any rule breaking. Maybe the vampires were getting awfully primal with their biting and blood feeding, but that was not Zero's duty to deal with, that was Kaname's.  
And Kaname was one of those vampires screwing up that rule.

Zero gritted his teeth, feeling frustrated and disgusted. Abominations, strutting self-importantly around the school like it was their personal territory. About half the Day class were at risk of getting fang raped at any moment, and what do that half of the Day class do? Go crowding toward them, squealing with glee. And that was only just the Day class guys. Zero rubbed his jaw, having suffered a surprising strong swipe from a determined Day class girl some days before. That was the last time he would try getting in the middle of a girl giving her hard made fan gifts to Kain.

Swinging around, Zero hauled another bundle of lumber over by the place where an ample supply had been collected already. A few volunteers and supervisors had already gotten a lot of the supplies over at the school, in the days after the winter festivities. The plan was to have the most general starting supplies over during late winter, then start the construction on spring break. Snow crunched satisfyingly underfoot as Zero ambled down the slope, depositing the load of two-by-fours down.  
When he twisted on his heels to head back up the slope to get the bag of dry concrete mix, he jumped back in surprise,"Holy f-frick,"  
Kain was no more then a foot in front of him, so close Zero staggered back in embarrassment and irritation. Zero glared at Kain as the vampire's face brightened with amusement, running a hand through his reddish blonde hair.  
"I'm sorry," Kain apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't sneak up on people," Zero snapped, scowling. He shuffled away, giving Kain a hard glare.  
Kain nodded, shrugging. "Fair enough." He conceded. He seemed to pause, hesitating before carrying on. Kain gestured to the school, "Aido and Kaname want you." He said, his eyes glittering with uncertainty. Zero frowned. He hadn't formerly spoken to any vampire in ages, only briefly conversing with them when he had too, which was very rare. He gave a brisk nod anyway, pulling off his yellow work gloves. "Right. I'm on my way."  
A flicker of doubt shadowed Kain's face, but he turned swiftly and lead the way up the slope. Drawing in a deep breath, Zero followed after, feeling apprehension clench his stomach.

* * *

"I didn't call for you."  
Kaname's voice was confused, edged with a hint of anger. He was half lying, half sitting in his bed, nearly topless with most of his shirt buttons undone. Aido was crouched half over him, one arm planted firmly on Kaname's other side, supporting Aido up across Kaname's chest and stomach. Aido was missing his shirt all together. Annoyance, jealousy and embarrassment danced in Aido's eyes, while Kaname looked ready to shred Zero.  
Shrinking under their stares, Zero threw an accusing glance over his shoulder at Kain, who was lurking in the hallway behind the closed door. "Well, Kain told me-"  
" _Kain_ told you?" Aido said suddenly, wriggling away from Kaname to sit up. He stretched to see passed Zero, glaring at Kain. "Now I know what's going on."  
Kain didn't make any comment, and Zero didn't turn around to look at him. Zero was shuffling uncomfortably under Kaname's angry scowl, feeling his skin burn. Kaname slid up into a sitting position as well, folding his arms across his chest. "Kain, come here."  
Kain flinched, scuttling into the room. Zero drew away when Kain tried to flank him; there was no way Zero was letting Kain think that he was on his side.

"Your grace." Kain gave a courteous bow, but Kaname seemed to ignore it.  
"This is the seventh time you've tried to intervene." Kaname addressed briskly, "Why?"  
Aido was glaring, as if he had words ready on his tongue. Kain cleared his throat, looking unsure. "Well, ever since you and... Aido, started dating,"  
"We're not dating." Kaname clarified. Kain shot a look up at Kaname, surprised.

"But-"  
"Oh good gosh, Kain," Aido whined, sounding thoroughly mortified. He hung his head in his hand, his face flushing red. Meanwhile, Kaname turned a searing glare at Zero, pointing to the door.  
"You are dismissed."

Zero nodded, glad to be gone. He turned, brushing passed Kain and scuttled out the door, closing it behind him. He heard some stiff talking and explaining, and an incredulous, half amused, half exasperated laughter from Aido. Zero skidded to a halt, backing up, unable to resist. Pressing an ear against the door, Zero listened in.

* * *

  
_Irresistible._  
[Click here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds) to read more of my works.


	6. Falling through Doors

"Zero feeds from me." Kaname explained to Kain, slanting him an exasperated look from narrowed eyes. "As you could guess, he does not take it upon himself to keep up with his feeding responsibilities."  
Kaname could see discomfort written across Kain's face, laced with worrisome glances at Aido. "A few weeks ago," Kaname continued, "During the last days in the previous month, Zero fed from me. He only cleaned the wound once, during the first day of this month."  
"So I offered to help." Aido took up the story. Kaname tossed a grateful glace at Aido, feeling a tiny glow of happiness. Aido's electric blue eyes softened, shadowed by long blonde lashes.

They had sat upright, partially amending their clothes to discuss with Kain properly. Kain was under the assumption that Aido was dating Kaname, which was absurd. Aido made it a habit to ignore plenty of Kaname's rules, despite doing most of the things Kaname told him to do. Kaname had no idea how Aido thought of him, but it seemed to be in good terms, in Kaname's point of view. Kain was worried and defensive, him being Aido's cousin and all.  
"You didn't come to the bedrooms to sleep in the last three days, though." Kain pointed out, briefly casting an unfriendly look at Kaname. Kaname couldn't blame Kain for feeling the way he did. If Yuki was hanging out with a perverted weirdo, Kaname would want answers too.  
"I didn't take Aido up on his offer, at first." Kaname replied. "Only since five days ago did he start taking care of me."  
Aido nodded, "In the last two days, I was offering him feedings." Aido added, leaning in a smidge near Kaname's shoulder. "Small ones, to help him regenerate what Zero took."

"He must have fallen asleep here during one of those sessions." Kaname shrugged, wrapping an arm loosely around Aido's shoulders.  
"So.... no sex?" Kain checked.  
Aido's face flushed red, making a high pitched squeak of dismay. "Good heavens, no!" Aido exclaimed. Kain brightened, giggling. His suspicions had been swept away, relief glittering in his gaze.  
Kaname felt a smile spread across his face. "We're just close." He reassured. He let the smile drop, giving Kain a stern expression,"The next time you're bothered by something, just ask."  
Kain looked up, nodding, "Certainly, Kaname-Sama."

Aido squirmed out from Kaname's arm, getting up to head over to Kain. "Show me the thing that the Day class students are working on." Aido requested, as Kain turned to the door. The two started talking ambiently about the construction of the sports court outside, while Aido buttoned up his shirt, smoothing out wrinkles.  
Kaname stood, walking to his desk. Kain twisted the door knob, then made a startled shout of surprise as the door swung open. Zero tumbled out, making a sharp, abrupt shout as he fell forward, the door disappearing from beneath him.  
Kain and Zero crumpled in a heap on the floor, while Aido leapt back a pace or two.

Zero looked up, his expression half embarrassed, half ready-to-blame-someone-else. Kain was squirming, "Were you eavesdropping?" Kain demanded, "After Kaname told you that you were dismissed?"  
"I'm not afraid of Kaname." Zero retorted, pushing up and crawling off of Kain. Kain climbed to his feet, throwing a disappointed glance at Zero. Kaname watched wordlessly, pausing mid-step toward his desk. Aido snorted, pointing, "Awww," Aido teased, "The door supports Kainro-Zain."

"What the hell is that?" Zero asked blankly. Aido grinned.  
"The Day class girls' nick name for a cute couple." Aido informed Zero. "You and Kain."  
Zero grunted, shuffling backwards out the door. Kaname waved Zero back, "Hold on a moment," He called. "I want a word with you, please."

* * *

  
_Congratulations! You've read through almost half of this work._  
[Click here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds) if you're interested in doing the same to my other stories.


	7. Planning ahead

Zero froze, cursing in his head. He ambled sulkily back into the room, glowering at Kain. Kain wasn't paying attention to him, giving Aido a dismayed expression while asking "Zero and I are a ship?" in a shrill voice. Aido was laughing giddily, rushing out of the room and leading his cousin away.  
The two closed the door behind them, leaving Zero alone with Kaname.  
Zero looked up, meeting Kanaame's gaze for a few heartbeats, before tearing his eyes away. Kaname wasn't angry as far as Zero could tell, just... mystified, or perplexed. Zero couldn't tell which.

"All of this non-sense could have been avoided." Kaname murmured, "How are you feeling?"  
Zero grunted, shrugging. "I'm fine." He replied tersely. Kaname studied him for a few moments, then turned to his desk.  
"I apologize for Kain's behavior." Kaname added. "It was a misunderstanding."  
"No harm done." Zero muttered. He didn't care. "Squashing him through the door made things even."

Light laughter fell from Kaname's chest, making him glance over his shoulder. He was doodling things on a calendar. "I think you'll need a feeding in two or three more days," Kaname estimated. "Unless you can abstain for longer then that."  
"It's not your job to feed me." Zero snapped, "I can take care of myself."  
Kaname turned torward him, his eyes hard and stern. "I don't want you harming yourself," Kaname said in a low growl, his earlier calm vanishing, "And I don't want you harming a student, either."

Zero stared at him for a few moments, searching his gaze. Kaname was right, but Zero hated being this way. The temptation of death, just to give up, to die of blood starvation, to no longer steal life from the living, it haunted around him whenever he let himself wither.  
Just to let hunger gnaw away at him until he disappeared, it was always so tempting. But Zero knew that if he let himself go, then no one was left to protect the Day class,  
or Yuki.

"Alright," Zero mumbled. He ripped his gaze away, looking down as shame burned under his skin, "Can I feed tomorrow?"  
"We can now if you're desperate." Kaname murmured, his quiet voice more sympathetic. Zero didn't reply, bracing himself as Kaname lurked in close.  
"I can wait until tomorrow." Zero reassured uncomfortably, "You still need to heal from last time."  
Kaname hesitated, then nodded. "Alright, fine." He decided. His breath tickled Zero's forehead, his scent flooding his mouth.  
"Feed from Kain or Aido if you need it," Kaname ordered. "Tell them it was an order from me, they'll listen."

Zero shrugged, although, he refused to take orders from Kaname. Kaname nuzzled his forehead, then turned away. Zero hurried to the door, casting a glance over. Kaname looked up, his eyes softening. "See you tomorrow evening."  
Zero didn't comment, mumbling something unintelligible. "Yeah." He turned, closing the door behind him.


	8. Indulgence

Kaname smiled, his heart beginning to flutter as some one knocked on the door. Zero peeked in, his eyes sparkling in the half light. Reluctantly, Zero ambled into the moonlit room, his ivory hair glittering in the star shine. Laying back, Kaname gestured to Zero, inviting him to sit on his bed, "Hello Zero."  
Zero gave a small shrug, grunting as he drifted over to sit down beside Kaname. Washed in his scent, Kaname shivered, fighting down butterflies that threatened to overflow from his belly. As scheduled, Zero had come on the specified night to feed. Kaname could smell hunger drifting from Zero, swirling from his damp breath.  
"Aido was with Yuki all day today." Zero remarked after a heart beat's pause, "I think he's taken a shine to her."

His tone was gruff and disinterested, but a glimmer of hurt soured his expression. A prickle of envy and defensiveness bristled up along Kaname's spine, but he struggled to keep it hidden. "It's in Aido's nature." Kaname reassured. "I wouldn't take it seriously."  
Zero snorted, changing the subject with a dismissive swipe of his hand. "Whatever. So are we gonna do this or what?"

A thrill of surprise blossomed in Kaname's chest as Zero loomed over him, nestling in close and rasping his cold, rough tongue against his neck. Accutely aware of every line on Zero's chest and stomach molded against his own, Kaname closed his eyes, light headed with attraction as the warmth and moisture of Zero's mouth wrapped around the joint where neck met shoulder. A sharp spike of pain severed Kaname's skin, making him hiss into Zero's hair.  
After a long, quiet pause, Kaname felt a sensual purr of pleasure thrum from Zero's throat.  
"Mmmm."

Cold and smooth, with a rough, brisk strength anchored to his jaw, Zero began rhythmicly licking the wound, lapping up Kaname's blood. Zero's chest vibrated against Kaname's ribs as Zero purred, relishing in the feeding.

Arousal lit up in the base of Kaname's belly, making him squirm up against Zero. Zero stiffened, his purr apruptly ending. For a terrible second, a jolt of worry clawed at Kaname's heart, but Zero didn't move. He adjusted carefully above Kaname, beginning to rasp his tongue gently over the wound on Kaname's neck. "I'm sorry." Zero muttered, embarrassment flickering in his eyes.  
Kaname reached out to nuzzle Zero's chin, dipping in to lick the corner of Zero's jawline. "I don't mind."  
Zero hesitated, giving a small shake of his head, his brow knitting together in a glare.

"I don't like you that way, Kaname." Zero murmurred. The words stung, making Kaname drop his gaze. Resentment began to simmer under Kaname's skin, but he held his tongue.  
Zero leaned back in, melting in against Kaname and latching back onto Kaname's neck. Longing swamped Kaname, but he said no more. It was obvious Zero wasn't interested, and Kaname was not prepared to rape Zero.  
Drifting to a half sleep, Kaname allowed himself the indulgence of enjoying Zero's attention.

....  
...  
....  
....

After what seemed like forever, Zero finally paused, drawing back to rasp the wound clean. Kaname stifled a yawn, climbing half way up to sit, letting Zero wrap bandages around his neck. Zero's eyes were bright, his lips and chin dripping with red. Kaname nosed out automatically, lapping his own blood away. Zero flinched but didn't protest, muttering a 'thanks' grudgingly against Kaname's tongue tip.  
"What time is it?" Kaname asked hoarsely, swallowing.  
Zero shrugged. "You've been sleeping for around twenty three minutes, I guess."  
That wasn't so bad.

Kaname's eyes flicked to the window, catching a glimpse of the moon. Swamped with exhaustion, Kaname sank back down. "You are dismissed, Zero." Kaname sighed, "I want to sleep."  
Zero didn't move, his face half hidden in shadow. "I don't have time to get back to my dorm room." Zero replied quietly.  
Crawling in under the covers, Zero crept in close near Kaname with out touching him. "You kept grinding me."

Mortified, Kaname twisted around on his side, looking at Zero, "I did?"  
Amusement glittered in Zero's gaze. "Yeah." He responded, "It's kind of....  
Cute."


	9. In the following days

Zero was flanked by Yuki and Aido, watching the sun slowly creep down toward the horizen. The trio of vampires had awoken early, long before dusk arrived. While snow still sparsely clustered on the ground below, buds were beginning to poke through the twigs on the trees, and birds were starting to pair off, singing and fluttering around in a hysterical daze.  
It was several weeks after the first night, and Zero had stuck to the regimen, visiting Kaname every tuseday and thursday. Kaname always took the last days in the week to heal, so Zero began trying to use the supplement pills again. With Kaname devoting a good portion of his time keeping Zero healthy, Aido had been spending more of his time with Yuki.  
They were over seeing the construction of the sporting grounds with Kain, whenever Zero couldn't come to help. Although, Zero loved helping with the construction plans.

The trio were perched up on the roof. Zero was checking over some notes Yuki made for the tests, while Yuki and Aido doodled crappy looking drawings of the birds they saw.  
"Your missing a C in this word." Zero grunted. Yuki looked up, a glint of amusement in her gaze.  
"Whoops, which one?"  
Zero turned the notebook around, presenting it while pointing to the word. "Centimeter, not sentimeter."  
Aido rolled his eyes at him, "Nerd."

Before Zero could retort Aido, Yuki brushed her hair back and took the book, erasing the mistake. "Thank you Zero."  
Zero didn't quite remember when him and Yuki had ever added Aido. Aido just seemed to have squeezed his way in.  
Yuki scooched closer, presenting the notes, "Better?"  
Zero scanned the article. While it was a little lacking, it was gramarically correct, with no spelling errors anymore. He gave a brisk nod, "Yes."  
Yuki beamed at him, leaning hee head on his shoulder briefly, "Thank you, Zero."  
Aido's eyes glittered in the sunset, "Why didn't you ask me for help?" He queried. He sounded more curious than jealous.  
Yuki gave him an apologetic glace, "Well..."  
Aido's eyes widened in mock anger, looking indignant. "I'm smart!" He squeaked.  
Yuki squared her shoulders, "What's 34 devided by 5?"  
"Train!" Aido declared, making Yuki crumble in a fit of giggles. Annoyance prickled up Zero's neck. These two were annoying like this almost all the time.  
It drove him nuts.

"I better go." Zero murmured, rising up. Yuki glanced up at him, her expression a mimic of Kaname.  
"See you later, Zero." She replied, shuffling closer to Aido. Aido smiled, throwing Zero a glance.  
"Tell Kaname-Sama I said hello."

Zero grunted, turning on his heels and heading back inside, leaving the two to gossip. Rounding a corner, he practically barged into a pair of Day class students. The first of the two weaved around him, looking startled, while his companion paused, "Kaname-Sama wants you." She told him, before following her friend.  
Zero stalked through the school until he arrived at Kaname's bedroom, knocking on the door with a hand on the knob. "What do you want?"

Kaname was at his desk swivel chair, shuffling papers together. He glanced up, his expression brightening. "Hello Zero." Kaname greeted, gesturing to the bed. "I just wanted your company."  
Frowning at him with suspicion, Zero nodded tersely and ambled into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
Kaname paused for a few moments before continuing. "Can I ask you something?"  
Zero shrugged, grunting. "Okay."

Embarrassment shined in Kaname's eyes, making him scratch the back of his head, turning away slightly on the swivel chair. "Do I still grind you?"  
A snort of amusement bubbled up in Zero's chest. Yes, Kaname still did, it was silly. Zero was used to seeing Kaname as a serious, collected, sophisticated and annoying kind of guy. It was a nice change to be around Kaname in such a normalized, primal state.  
Inwardly, Zero was a little flattered, but he would never admit it. He nodded, "Yeah, you do."  
Kaname grimaced, shaking his head, "I'm sorry Zero."

Zero shrugged, "It happens." He offered grudgingly. There was a long pause, the conversation crumbling up to pieces. After a few long moments, a glint of mischief glimmered in Kaname's eyes.  
"Want to show me how I do it?"


	10. Meant to be

Kaname was only joking, but to his surprise, Zero tilted his head thoughtfully, considering Kaname's offer. Words clamming up on his tongue, Kaname didn't try to discourage Zero, feeling a flutter of excitement.  
"Do you..." Kaname began, fishing for the right words to continue. Zero's gaze fell to the floor, a noticeable blush of pink blossoming on his cheeks.  
"Do you like it?" Kaname wondered, genuinely curious. Zero opened his mouth to reply, but shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"It's... not unpleasant." Zero muttered. He looked up sharply, "Do you really want me to..."  
Kaname fought to keep calm, nodding. "Yes, do it," He felt a smile spread across his face, hope glowing in his chest. "If you would have me."  
Zero stared at him for what seemed like a long time, his gaze softening for a brief heart beat.  
Abruptly, Zero shook his head, standing up. A cold stone of disappointment fell to the bottom of Kaname's stomach, watching as Zero crossed the room and opened the door. "I better go." Zero grunted. He glanced over his shoulder, pausing midway through the door.  
"See you tomorrow, Kaname-Sama."

A rush of warmth for Zero swelled in Kaname's chest as the door clacked closed, making Kaname sag back in his chair.

* * *

Zero's silky smooth tongue lapped roughly at Kaname's neck, making Kaname feel dizzy with passion. It was the day after their conversation, just around one of Zero's feeding dates. Kaname let a throaty purr vibrate up from his chest, wishing Zero would do something more.  
Zero still hadn't shown Kaname his request, but that was okay. Kaname was pretty sure how it was done.

Shifting against him, Zero drew back, quivering. Gripping Kaname's hands, Zero took a deep breath, "Please, just calm down."  
Heart sinking, Kaname sagged back, unaware that he had been tensed up in an arch to touch Zero. "I'm sorry."  
Zero paused for several moments before settling back down. His icy cold lips brushed the shell of Kaname's ear, a breathy whisper tickling Kaname's neck.  
"It's... it's alright."

What the hell did that mean?  
Was Zero giving him permission? Or was he just forgiving him, and expected him to stop?  
Kaname stayed put, mumbling in acknowledgement. Zero gently resumed feeding, a quiet murr of appreciation thrumming in his throat. After several minutes, feeling Zero's tongue and lips rhythmicly brush against the dully aching wound, Kaname bit back a whine. He wanted to touch Zero.

Kaname concentrated on the pauses between licks and the rise and fall of his own breathing, trying to ignore Zero. After a moment, the sparks of lust faded and Kaname's distress cleared away. He opened his eyes, his vision blobby and fuzzed.  
Zero caught his gaze mid-lick, a grumbling a vibrating purr against Kaname's neck. Kaname mumbled in response. His attraction was screwing things up. He had to get over Zero.

"I'm sorry i'm a pain, Zero." Kaname sighed.  
Zero paused, drawing back an inch to gaze steadily at Kaname.  
He was quiet for a few moments, then dipped in to brush his blood stained lips against the corner of Kaname's mouth.  
"How about I show you what you do to me at night." He murmured, his breath flooding Kaname's mouth.  
His thoughts scattering, Kaname nodded, to nervous to speak. Kaname tenatively licked the blood away from Zero's jaw, pleasure swimming up his chest when Zero didn't move away. Kaname flinched when he felt a tantilizing flick of Zero's tongue against his own, making tingles spread down the underside of Kaname's chin. Zero ducked his head, looking thoughtful.

"Zero." Kaname murmured, a squirm of longing worming under his skin. Zero looked at him, a glint of apprehension clouding his gaze. "Let me clean you up first." He offered. Kaname felt him wash the wound clean, the dull ache fading away. Zero fished bandages out of his pants pocket, wrapping them around Kaname's neck. Kaname had enough time to clear up his mind a little, purring. Once Zero was done, he took a deep breath, bracing himself against Kaname. "Here goes, I guess."  
He leaned in, nuzzling Kaname's forehead. Suddenly swamped by Zero, feeling him rise up and curl close, Kaname stiffened, fighting the urge to smile.  
Gently rising pressure from Zero's hips nudged against Kaname's pelvis, making him accutely aware of everything underneath Zero's pants.

Kaname swallowed, wrapping his arms up around Zero's shoulders. He twisted them around, sitting up with Zero. He didn't want to trigger any negative reactions from Zero, knowing that Zero was a former vampire hunter. But Zero seemed to understand what he wanted, reluctantly lying back down where Kaname had been resting. Kaname draped himself comfortably against Zero, lying along the lines of his abdominals and ribcage, resting his head on Zero's chest.  
After a few moments, just lying together, Kaname felt a rush of warmth for Zero, feeling a purr thrum through his throat. "I wish I could have you." Kaname murmured, feeling a stab of unease after saying it. Would Zero leave now?

Zero's chest rose beneath him, releasing slowly in a sigh. "It's just not meant to be."  
Injured by his words, Kaname fell silent, his purr catching in his esophagus. Allowing his body to relax against Zero's, Kaname rested for a few heartbeats, hands clasped around his lower back. Kaname felt Zero's hand rise up, brushing along his spine before running long, slender fingers through Kaname's hair. Kaname glanced up tentatively, catching Zero's gaze. Zero's expression softened, craning up to peck him at the corner of his mouth.


	11. Hicky

Zero's back felt warm from the heat that Kaname left, in the spot where they had laid in bed. He gingerly pried a kiss around Kaname's mouth, feeling excitement burn beneath Kaname's tongue. He felt apprehension clench his belly, but forced it aside. Zero had no idea how deeply Kaname felt for him, it was... hard to wrap his head around. Kaname's attraction as well as him being a vampire, gave Zero mixed feelings for the head of Night students. A creepy, perverted vampire, who hunted and savaged humans for their blood like a parasite,  
it was horrible.  
But seeing Kaname as a normal individual, with faults, weaknesses and flaws just like Zero did, with a bright, friendly side that had this presumably huge crush on Zero,  
It complicated things. Zero wanted to hate it, to despise it, to say that it weirded him out and that he would never reciprocate the affection and need that Kaname had.

But that was hard. Kaname was hot.  
He was Yuki's brother for God's sake.  
Dark, thick, healthy brown hair, deep, glittering crimson red eyes, as well as smooth, pale, alabaster skin, with a gaze that was shadowed by inch long lashes, Zero couldn't deny their physical appeal, even though they _were_ monstrosities to humanity that chewed out vessels and arteries and gorged on blood until people were so dizzy they fainted.  
Kaname broke the kiss, drawing away to gasp in a ragged breath, while Zero flopped back, brooding over his dismal thoughts. Catching Kaname's gaze, the cloud of contempt that clouded Zero's mind dissipated, scattering away like a clear open sky. He forced a small smile, nuzzling Kaname's jawline. Light laughter fell from Kaname's lips, pressing a kiss to Zero's cheek.

"Lets sleep." Kaname murmured, "This is getting out of hand."  
Zero snorted, "Oh come on." He countered, "This is getting sexy and you know it."  
Kaname slid off of him, taking his place next to Zero. "Will you sleep here tonight?" He asked quietly.

Zero considered it, feeling doubt battle with laziness. He slept here before and hadn't been raped yet, but he had been so tense through out the night, waiting for Kaname to jump him. However, trekking all the way around the school to his own dinky little dorm room that had crappy heating was just not an appealing aspect that Zero wanted to face. He nodded, shrugging. "Yes please."

* * *

Zero woke up in a shaft of golden light, with Kaname tucked in close. They lay in an embrace, cuddled close under warm blankets to ward off the thin, frozen chill that clawed in from outside. Early dawn kissed the windows, lapping in gentle pools around the floor. Kaname snored softly near Zero, while Zero stifled a yawn. He laid there in silence for a few heart beats, his thoughts drifting around last night. Memories flitted through his thoughts, last year, several years ago, to his childhood. So much has changed. With a jolt, as the dull awareness of sleep faded into alertness, Zero felt nibbles and patches of soreness peppered along his shoulders and neck, especially on the side where Kaname had access too.  
"The hell-" Zero grunted, clamoring up from slumber, prying away from Kaname. Kaname grumbled awake, yawning.  
"Good morn-"

"You gave me hickies!" Zero accused, his voice shrill with shock and annoyance. Kaname's gaze flicked to Zero's neck, a blush of red spreading across his cheeks. Zero felt amusement flood over his irritation, catching a glimpse of embarrassment in Kaname's eyes.  
"Oh my God, Zero, I-"

Zero snort giggled, interrupting him. Indignation lit up Kaname's face, "It's not funny!" A yawn seized him, making him turn away slightly to catch it in his fist.  
Grinning, Zero dipped in and nudged Kaname's forehead with his, stealing a quick kiss on his chin. "It's alright."

* * *

Aido was staring at Zero as he stood up from class. Zero turned his gaze on him, arching an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
"So," Aido began, following Zero out into the hall. "Are you and Kaname mates?"

The question took Zero off guard. He turned to slant Aido a side-long glance. "Where did you get that idea?" He asked. "Maybe we're just messing around."  
"I've been meaning to talk to Kaname about it." Aido admitted, "But I always get to intimidated to ask." Aido matched Zero stride for stride, "But you didn't answer my question."

"We didn't have sex yet, if that's what you're asking." Zero replied. Aido didn't look convinced.  
"You have hickies." Aido pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, Zero veered away from Aido, heading to a different class. Once there, he sat down at his desk, sensing Kaito staring at his back. Ignoring the vampire, Zero folded his arms across his desk, hunkering his head down. Zero stifled a yawn, half listening as other students shuffled around him. The ambient chatter floated dully around the classroom like swarms of moths, and the sound of books and bags being interacted with competed for muffled-background-noise-supremacy. Zero was dozing, half awake as his disorganized thoughts began to crumble though the sieve of his consciousness. At the back of his fuzzy alertness, he could still vaguely sense Kaito staring at him, scalding eyes boring right into the small of Zero's back.  
Grumbling, Zero half sat up to throw Kaito a glare. "What?"

"Nothing." Kaito shrugged, "Just... it's nothing, continue with your nap." Kaito waved dismissively.  
Zero grunted, slouching back down to nap.


	12. Finally a Sex Scene

Standing up from his desk, Kaname gathered his things, finished with another day at class. Kaname paused, spotting Kaito, who was stooped and murmuring to Zero. Zero was napping. Perplexed, Kaname frowned, walking over "Kaito?"  
"Hello, Kaname-Sama." Kaito whispered, glancing up. "I'm doing an experiment." Kaito motioned to Zero. "I believe he learns whilst asleep," Kaito explained. "I've been doing several experiment's on this, past this year." Kaito added quietly, "Want to add anything? I suggested that he is going to crave tea for the next week or so."  
Kaname felt a smile tugging back his lips, nodding. He squeezed in near Kaito, crouching near Zero. Trying to keep his hair from falling across Zero's cheek, Kaname leaned in and whispered near Zero's ear.  
"We shall bond sensually in your room tonight." Kaname said, quiet enough so that Kaito did not hear. "We shall make love, and let vampire-worthy romance blossom a million times over, like cherry tree flowers who's petals drip with red."

Kaname hovered near Zero for a few moments, inching down to brush his lips lightly across Zero's cheek. Kaname drew back with a smile as Zero jerked awake, grumbling.  
"Wait, what." Zero rubbed his eyes, frowning up at Kaito and turning to squint at Kaname. "Um, hey guys."

Kaito gave a stiff half bow, walking away. Kaname smiled. "Want to get some tea?"  
Zero groaned, turning away and sinking back into his arms on the desk. "I'm on my way." Zero mumbled. "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

* * *

Zero sipped his second cup of warm tea that he had that day, his belly full from dinner. He sat in his dorm room, watching a DVD on his laptop with Kaname. They were alone, and it was comfortably chill; Zero liked having the excuse to be near Kaname. Kaname had brought over the dvd, some sort of really loud western musical that he bought online.

Kaname's scent laced with his warmth, his cheek and shoulders slouched comfortably along Zero's lower abdomen. The laptop was warm against Zero's knees as he sipped his tea. He reached over Kaname's head, setting his cup on the bedside table. Kaname snuggled when Zero settled back down, wrapping his arms across Zero's stomach.  
Zero gazed down at the top of Kaname's head thoughtfully. "Are we mates now?" Zero asked. Kaname glanced up at him, his deep, russet brown eyes glinting red in the half light.

"Why do you ask?" Kaname asked, turning down the volume on the laptop.  
Zero shrugged. "Aido was wondering." Zero replied. "I didn't give him a straight answer."  
Kaname smiled, his eyes glittering with mischief. "We are if you want us to be."

Zero shrugged, lying back into his pillows. Kaname rested his head on Zero's belly, turning his gaze back on the movie. Zero ran his hands through Kaname's hair, letting his thoughts wander. He could feel Kaname's rib cage swell and contract as he breathed, and his pulse thrummed rhythmically against Zero's hip. Zero closed his eyes for several heartbeats, tempted to fall into a doze. Kaname shifting beside him and a pair of lips brushing his own kept Zero awake. He parted his lips, letting the kiss deepen, reaching up to run his fingers through Kaname's hair. Kaname crawled up across him, straddling his pelvis. Kaname's breath flooded Zero's mouth, making Zero's thoughts dissolve.

"I heard you when Kaito was doing his stupid test." Zero murmured when Kaname broke away to breathe. Zero let a grin creep across his face, feeling amusement swell up in his chest. Kaname gazed at him blankly for a heartbeat, then dismay lit up his face.  
"Kaito is silly." Zero said. "I don't always sleep when I'm like that at my desk." Zero studied Kaname thoughtfully. "A million times over?" Zero quoted. Kaname gave Zero an annoyed look.

"I couldn't help trying." Kaname reasoned. "It was for fun."  
"Was it now?" Zero smirked. Kaname swatted his shoulder, making Zero snort.

Zero looked down. Several heart beats passed in silence, until Zero struggled to sit up. Kaname slid off him, allowing Zero to sit upright. Zero let his eyes catch Kaname's gaze, pulling off his day class shirt. Kaname's eyes lit up with surprise, watching as Zero tossed his top onto the floor. Zero felt anxiety squirm in his belly, reaching his chin out to press a kiss on Kaname. Zero let his fingers undo the button at the bottom of Kaname's shirt, eliciting a purr of excitement from Kaname.  
"You never cease to surprise me." Kaname murmured, licking the corner of Zero's jaw. Zero smiled, dipping in to rasp his tongue across Kaname's neck. Zero pressed his palms up along Kaname's abdominals, underneath Kaname's shirt.  


"Do you have condoms?" Kaname asked, his arms and wrists lacing through Zero's limbs, undoing the rest of his shirt and shouldering it off. Kaname surged forward, his kisses and licks trailing down along Zero's neck and chest. Zero laid back, letting Kaname cuddle in snugly. Fizzles of anxiety danced with the slow churn of arousal, bouncing up and down Zero's torso. Goosebumps sprung up along Zero's back and arms, shivering beneath Kaname.  
"No." Zero replied.  
Kaname nodded. "We don't need to penetrate anything." He decided. "We can do frottage."

Kaname gathered the blankets around them, his hands dropping to undo Zero's jeans. "Have you had sex with anyone else?" Kaname asked breathlessly, "In the past six months?"  
Zero made an annoyed noise. "Is this necessary?" Zero asked. Kaname loomed his face in close, looking Zero in the eye.  
"Yes, it is." Kaname rasped. "Did you have sex in the past six months?"  
Zero shook his head. "I'm all clean. I didn't have sex since the past several years."  
"Good." Kaname pecked his lips, "Same here, and I've did medical tests. I'm clean." Kaname licked Zero's ear, then drew back.

"We may continue." Kaname murmured, smirking as he put his attention back to undressing.  
Zero quivered with anticipation, reaching up to press his lips to Kaname's areola. Kaname made an appreciative noise, tugging Zero's jeans down. Zero drew back, glancing up as Kaname rose up to sit on his haunches, squirming out of his slacks. Kaname caught his eye, russet eyes smoldering in the half light.  
"Are you ready?" Kaname asked. "We don't have too, I can wait."  
Zero swallowed, feeling warmth rush up his cheeks. Arousal was still swirling in his pelvis, though, and Zero hated the feeling of cowardice. He nodded, his hands wandering shyly around Kaname's waist. Kaname grasped his wrists, guiding them down as he smiled.  
Kaname sank to nestle in on his side, cuddling close. Zero turned to face him, unsure of what to do.

Guiding his hands, Kaname motioned for Zero to masturbate him, and so Zero did so. Zero shivered when warm hands wrapped around his own length, dragging dull, slow pressure along himself. Zero gingerly let his fingers explore Kaname, finding it hard to focus on being sensual with his reciprocation when Kaname was being very great at being distracting.  
Kaname wasn't terribly thick, but as long as Zero's hand was from wrist to middle finger. The shape felt strange in Zero's palm, circumcised and glossy.

"I didn't know you were uncut." Kaname murmured, grasping Zero's tip with rhythmic pressure, while his other hand pulled down toward his tip from the base of Zero's penis. Zero shrugged, shuddering. Kaname let go of Zero's tip, his hand wandering down to cup Zero's scrotum. The inspection felt strange, but arousing at the same time. Like how foot massages were.  
Abandoning Zero's sac, Kaname grasped Zero's penis with both hands again, gently teasing the foreskin back and squeezing the last three, sensitive and bare inches. Zero stifled a groan, closing his eyes. He sensed Kaname shift closer, and Zero quivered as he felt Kaname line up along Zero, his tip bumping Zero's. Pressing both their lengths together and massaging them in his palms, Kaname made a satisfied grumble, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Zero's mouth.

"I don't like that it's dry." Kaname muttered, "May I...?" Kaname sank down an inch or two, his eyes flicking to Zero's groin. Words clammed up on Zero's tongue, making Kaname chuckle.  
"Just enough to lubricate things." Kaname offered. "It will only take a second. You could do me after." With out any further prompting, Kaname disappeared under the blanket, leaving Zero's groin abandoned. After a few seconds, hot breath bathed Zero's penis, hands tugging his foreskin back, and a warm, moist mouth followed soon after. A tongue coated saliva along the bottom of Zero's penis, inching in through the folds of his foreskin, then swirled moisture around Zero's tip. Lapping the sides, Kaname wetted the rest of Zero's penis, then rhythmically, slowly dragged his tongue across the top. This lasted for ten seconds, before Kaname returned to Zero's tip.  
Kaname slid Zero's length into his mouth intentionally slowly, deliberately making sure he coated Zero's penis in moisture, working all the way up to the trimmed pubic hair at the base of Zero's groin. Kaname slowly slid back to Zero's tip, and repeated the action four more times.

Once done, Kaname abruptly popped back out from under the blanket. "Any more surprises in you?" Kaname asked.  
His head half dizzy, Zero nodded, awkwardly slouching down under the blanket. Zero could hardly see Kaname's penis, gingerly brushing his lips along it. Zero dabbed his tongue to Kaname's glans, taking Kaname's tip into his mouth. Zero's eyes studied up along the rest as he let his tongue swipe what he had in his mouth. Zero wasn't sure he could take it all in, but tried anyway. He could manage half, but felt panic frazzle up his chest when he tried to inch up any further. He wasn't sure if he was doing a adequate job, although all he was supposed to do was lubricate Kaname...  
After five minutes of licking and experimenting, a pleased sounding Kaname patted the top of Zero's head. "Alright, that was wonderful."  
Zero abandoned Kaname's groin, slinking back up and out from under the blanket.

Kaname nestled closer in their previous position, mashing their pelvises together. Kaname shuddered against Zero, his hands crushing their penises together and massaging them vigorously. " _Yes_ ," Kaname murmured, "This is much better."

Kaname's hand crawled up to grip Zero's shoulder, pushing him flat on his back. Kaname hauled himself on top of Zero, repositioning himself so that he grasped both their lengths in his palm, while still pressing Zero down by the shoulder. Zero closed his eyes, sinking his head back as Kaname began to grind Zero's hips. The act dragged on for several long, slow minutes, until Zero was dully aware of Kaname's tip dripping. Shuddering, Kaname bucked Zero's groin furiously, and Zero half expected Kaname to orgasm.  
Sinking down to half lie across Zero, Kaname's pelvis rammed against Zero's, making Zero's head buzz. Spasms fizzed in his groin until Zero stifled a groan, reaching up to grip Kaname's shoulders as orgasms quivered through his body. Kaname made a low chuckle, still grinding Zero, dipping in to press a kiss to Zero's lips.

Minutes dragged on like hours as Zero's climax fizzled out. Limp and messy with ejaculate in Kaname's hands, arousal coiled into ache, making his breathing ragged and tired. It was an agonizing 10 minutes of ripples coursing through Zero's groin before Kaname's bucking finally hitched. Surging a few last times with an appreciative groan, Kaname shuddered violently, spasms gripping his hips as orgasm shook him. It was a good, long five minutes of quivering and breathing hard before Kaname's climax began to subside. Kaname collapsed on top of Zero, hot and moist with exertion in Zero's arms.

Cold, light kisses peppered Zero's neck, making him turn to lick Kaname's ear.


	13. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views, kudos and comments. <3  
> I appreciate and gladly value the chance to write for all Kaname/Zero fans.  
> Please feel free to check out my profile for more stories.
> 
> Also, I am aware that a LOT of the chapters are adjective-heavy and are slightly 'off' in terms of story consistency. I will re-write, edit and polish the story when I find the time.

Kaname woke up in a haze, his head heavy and body tired. Arms were laced around him, and a rich, familiar scent bathed his tongue. Kaname refused to open his eyes, letting the black of slumber wrap around him. He could hear and feel breathing, pressing against his chest and stirring his hair. A hand cupped his rump through the twisted and dis-organized blanket. Kaname's arms felt dull, numb and warm, crushed underneath Zero's back.  
A kiss dabbed the corner of his mouth, rousing Kaname from his doze. Weak, gray light filtered through the curtains. Zero smiled at Kaname. "Good morning."

Seized by a yawn, Kaname turned away. Kaname swallowed the dawn dryness in his mouth, gingerly unlacing himself from Zero and sitting up. Zero pulled himself up as well. Silence hung in the air like a cloud of dust in an old room. Words crowded up toward Kaname's teeth, but he couldn't find a way to voice his thoughts. He caught Zero's eye, feeling attraction flutter up his chest. Kaname leaned in, pressing a light, slow kiss to Zero's lips.  
Zero nuzzled Kaname's cheek, licking his jawline.

"Did you get what you expected?" Zero asked. Kaname studied him for a few heartbeats, shrugging.  
"I loved every second of last night," Kaname replied. "If that answers your question."

Zero dropped his gaze to his lap, color rising across his face. As the conversation crumbled away, Zero nestled in closer, and Kaname wrapped an arm around him in response. The pair sat there for several minutes, enjoying each other's company. Kaname let his memories sift through last night, feeling affection swell in his abdomen. Kaname closed his eyes, turning to press another kiss to Zero's forehead.  
"Come, we should get up." Kaname decided. Zero nodded, following Kaname as he stood.

Collecting their things from the floor, Kaname got dressed, turning half away from Zero. Kaname stole a glance back, letting his gaze roam Zero's half nude body.  
"Nice ass."

"Shut up." Zero tossed him a half amused, half appalled glance.  
Kaname chuckled.

Once fully dressed, Kaname ambled in close near Zero, nuzzling the top of his head. Zero pressed kisses along Kaname's jaw and cheek, purring.  
"You better have condoms next time." Kaname mumbled into Zero's hair, making snorts bubble up from Zero. "And proper lubrication."  
"I promise." Zero veered back a bit to grin at Kaname.

Kaname smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss on Zero's mouth.

* * *

_End_  
\\*o*/   
<3 


End file.
